


Venom

by Fei



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei/pseuds/Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Emma's life finally settles down but as always destiny plays its own tricky games. So what happens when Emma finds herself in the middle of relationship she (probably) shouldn't be in? Will she make the right choice this time? Placed some time after mid season3 finale. Angry, complicated SwanQueen and mature graphic content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Chapter 1: Falling**

 

* * *

**_Now_     **

\- Are you sure this is how it’s going to happen?

\- As much as I believe in destiny, yes.

\- I don’t believe in destiny. I don’t believe you either.

\- You don’t have too. But even you know we will take care of them.

\- Will they be happy?

\- Yes.

\- Will I?

\- Maybe. Eventually.

\- I am scared.

\- I know. 

* * *

**_12 months ago_ **

Emma heard slanting rain drumming out of the window. It was Sunday, around 7.30 in the morning and it has already been an absolutely nasty day. It’s been raining heavily the whole night and it didn’t stop up till now and it seemed the skies are going to fall down on earth. She was already at the station, trying to fill down one of those report forms she absolutely hated, when the phone rang. “Sheriff Swan”, she barked.

“Erm, emm.. Emma?” it was David’s voice and she could hear he sounded somehow distant.

“Yeah, Dad? Morning. What’s up? Where are you?”

“At the east boarder. It’s been.. emm... an accident here.”

“Accident? What accident? Why are you even there?  It’s your day off. Why they didn’t report the station?”

“Just get in here, Emma. Asap.” The phone went dead.

“What the hell…” she murmured grabbing her jacket and car keys from the table.

To her luck the rain almost stopped when she got to the east boarder of the town. And well, it was her only luck for today. She noticed the crowd as soon as she got from the car – David, Ruby, some of the dwarfs, a few random guys, she knew they were this town’s inhabitants but she wasn’t sure about their names. Things went a little off the control since the second curse was broken and she could swear there were a bunch of new people from EF she has never seen before. Neal was there too. They all bent over something.

“Hey, guys. What’s…” the words got stuck in her throat as soon as she got closer. It was Hook out there. His body was sprawled on the ground and even from that point, not even touching or examinating him, she could say he was dead. “Oh my god,” she pressed her palm to her mouth not to scream.

“What happened?? Why is he like that?? Where is the ambulance, someone?” she bent over him. She pressed her fingers to his face, it was ice cold. She was about to cry. _Not now, Swan. Not now._

“It was Red who found him. About half an hour ago.” David spoke. “We contacted Blue. She just left before you. She said this is some kind of a poison. Similar the one we faced in Neverland. _I_ faced. But it kills immediately. He is dead Emma. There is nothing we can do now. I am… am so sorry.” The last words came hard. He knew something was going on between his daughter and Hook, he wasn’t sure if it was love or just mutual attraction but he was important to her, that David knew for sure.

“The hell we can’t! There must be a way! It’s magical, so there should be some antidote or something, right?” Emma turned to her father. She was angry, pissed and hurt _. It couldn’t be happening, not now._ “Get him in the car, for fuck’s sake! It’s still raining. I… I will get someone who can help.”She turned around on her heels and started to walk fast toward her car. _It’s at least 15 minutes to drive to Regina’s house.  Or even more. They said half an hour ago. God only knows how long he has been there before that. I should try this damn teleporting or how-it-is-even-called thing. ‘Close your eyes first,’ that’s what she said._ Emma stopped near the bug.Tears are rolling down on her face now but she doesn’t mind nor care. _Deep breath. ‘Think about the place you are going to.’_ Regina’s voice sounded in her head. _Regina, Regina, Regina…_ She clenched her fists with force. _Regina, Regina… Please, let it work, please._ Warm, almost hot, outbreak strikes her body and the next moment she is standing in Regina’s kitchen, behind Regina herself who is standing facing the counter, holding a cup and it seems drinking her morning coffee.

“It works,” Emma gasps and Regina shudders and drops her mug.

“I beg your pardon?!” she turns around, facing Emma, she seems pretty annoyed. “I didn’t teach you to do such things so you can break into my home whenever you like!”

“I know, Regina. I know. I am sorry. I just…” Emma wipes her tear-stained eyes. Her voice is shaking.

“Oh dear Lord, something happened to Henry.” Regina sees Emma’s terrified, stained eyes and knows something bad has happened.

“No, no. No! NO. Henry is fine. He is probably still sleeping. But I need your help. That’s why I am here like that. Something bad, _really-really_ bad has happened. And I can’t think of someone else who could help me.” She walks closer to Regina and grabs her hand.

“What exactly happened, Emma? Where…” _we are going,_ she wants to ask but the moment Emma touches her hand, they are already standing outside, near Emma’s bug and the crowd of people. There is an east boarder of the town a few tens of meters ahead, Regina can tell.

“That was fast, sister!” Leroy exclaims. “Your majesty,” he mocks sarcastically and Regina rolls her eyes.

“He is in the truck,” that’s David this time. _Charming,_ she thinks.“And you are barefoot,” he points out.

“Yeah, well I didn’t have time to wear suitable attire,” she says grumpy and turns around to face Emma.

“I am so sorry, Regina. I didn’t notice at the first place. It’s kinda nasty today. And probably cold.” She doesn’t feel guilty though, she can’t really feel anything right now but she knows it wasn’t polite of her.

“I can endure, I think. If it’s fast. Who is in the truck and what am I doing here?” she says walking toward the truck and opening the back door. And there he lies, on the back seat. As Emma before, she knows he is dead right away. “Oh God,” she whispers. She climbs onto the seat next to him and unbuttons his shirt. There are dark blue, almost black lines on his skin, copying his veins, the same David had back in Neverland but these ones are more visible, spreading all over his dead body. She notices two small dots on the base of his neck. Like a snake bite. She tries her magic but it doesn’t help. It’s like something inside him is pushing her magic back not giving even a tiny chance for healing. In fact she was never good at healing magic but even _she_ knows it’s all useless now. She sees poison spread in his veins and he doesn’t react when tries harder the second and the third time. He remains the same cold. And the same dead. It’s very ironic in fact. She is desperately trying to heal a man who tried to kill her at least several times and she is genuinely upset when it doesn’t work.

“So…?” Emma is staying behind her. There is hope in her voice and even if they are not friends Regina hates to break it.

“It doesn’t work. This poison inside him doesn’t let my magic in. Do you know what caused it?”

“No, we… we don’t. Ruby found him some time ago. They called Blue but she said she can’t help.”

“That’s bad, Emma. We don’t know what it is. We don’t know what it wants. We don’t know if it was just Hook or this _thing_ is hunting us. And the worst part is that we can’t heal ourselves. And it means if it gets us, we are dead. I saw these two dots on his neck. Looks like a snake bite. I will try to find out what could possibly cause it. As much as I can. My condolences miss Swan. About Killian.” She mentions his real name. That’s the least Regina can do now. People probably hug each other in cases like that but it makes her feel uncomfortable and would be awkward for both of them so instead she just squeezes Emma’s hand hard and the next moment she is gone.

* * *

She wakes up early the next day after funeral. The room is half-dark, she needs a few moments to adjust to a non-sleeping condition and then it hits her – the reality, realization of Hook (or Killian) being dead. Funerals went awful in all meanings _even besides the fact it was funeral_. People were (they still are) frightened by this unknown creature that obviously got into this world somehow and was dangerous so panic overtook almost everyone in this town since the news about Killian’s death came out. Then they didn’t know what to do with a body (it’s awfully cynical how a man, a person, real human becomes ‘a body’ in an instant). Obviously he wasn’t a Christian, he was a pirate for God’s sake and Emma was not sure what pirates do with bodies, probably just throw them overboard, what else they can do sailing sometimes for a several years in a row, right? But since it all seemed barbaric in the world they were living now, they just buried him as any other man in this town.

Emma couldn’t say if she was more pissed or crushed. Pissed because she was supposed to protect this town’s inhabitants and she failed. Crushed because a hurt person was actually one she really cared about. She wasn’t sure if they reached this ‘love’ part already but they became close for the last few months. He helped her greatly. He stayed with her without any expectations and she was extremely grateful for that. She needs this. To have someone who is not _expecting_ anything from her like anyone else in this town. They shared were special feelings, she was longing for him, she was excited to see him, he even made her laugh very often with his dirty but still hilarious jokes and she knew it was just a matter of time for her to fall in love with him completely. But she never got this chance. Now she knew it. He was dead now. Utterly and completely dead. He reached his never-return point. Among all this chaos, all these creatures and danger, death was still this one thing that terrified her deeply. Because if you are dead you can’t go back and fix things that went wrong. You can’t ask for forgiveness. You have no present and no future. You are just a body buried underground.

Maybe it was because she didn’t know if there is something on the other side. She was very rational person. She believed in what she saw, knew for sure. Maybe if she knew he got into better place, some better world, she would be calm but she didn’t. She swears to herself to catch a killer no matter what. If only she knew back then how cruel faith can be…

* * *

**_9 months ago_ **

Loud and annoying knocks at the door brings her back to reality. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep some more hoping that noisy visitor will leave since she doesn’t respond. But it fails, knocks continue and now they are even louder now.

“Miss Swan, you better open the damn door!” _Fucking great,_ she thinks. _What she forgot here?_

 Knocks don’t stop and it irritates her even more. She feels like crap, she slept like for 2 or 3 hours, her head buzzes and it tastes like cat piss in her mouth. Regina is literally the last person she wants to talk right now but Emma knows she won’t leave so she gets up and storms toward the door.

“I hope this is fucking urgent! Or else…” she says, almost yells, opening the door.

“Or else what?? You will slap me like Henry last night??” Regina is right there and Emma could swear she has never, like literally NEVER, seen Regina so angry. She pushes Emma aside and enters the apartment. “Have you completely lost your mind?? You can give no fuck about your parents, me or anyone else in this town but if you touch my child once more… if you treat him like this once more… God help you, Miss Swan. You are only standing here still in one peace because I promised Henry not to touch your.”

Emma wants to stay calm and rational at first but Regina’s threats don’t really help that. “He was disrespectful. Probably learned that from you.” She spills out.

“Disrespectful? Was he?”

“He was. You don’t know what he…”

“Said to you? Actually I do. He said you are savior no more. That you are just a drunkard now. It’s not like I support him saying this to his… _mother…_ but he is right.” And with that Emma slaps Regina across the face, then pushes her against the wall and presses the elbow to her throat the same she did years ago.

“What is happening in my life is not your damn business. Is that clear?”

 Regina reacts instantly. She pushes Emma back and then grabs her wrist and squeezes it hard. She is definitely using her magic right now. There is no man who can squeeze with such force. Emma feels like her hand has got in a mantrap.

“You are right, your damn life is not my business but _my son_ is. So if you touch me or especially him once more, I will break your hand. Am _I_ clear?” She squeezes the wrist even harder. Emma is wincing but says no word. “And get your shit together, Swan. Pathetic _, you are_ pathetic. Look at yourself.” She is actually right. Emma does look terrible. And yes, pathetic. Greasy hair, dirty shirt, she probably didn’t shower and brush her teeth for a few days. And it’s not even mentioning her emotional problems and well… her drinking problems. “Your breath can kill a bear and you stink. I don’t know what affected you more – your pirate death or the fact you were absolutely worthless in catching the thing that killed him, but be dear, get over your problems soon because even if I loathe it, your son needs you.” With that she lets Emma’s wrist and pushes her aside.

“Fuck you,” Emma says rubbing her wrist. “You are just a loony bitch. Henry is living with you now because…”

“You can’t take care of him? I know that. Because you are always, _always_ drunk. No one has seen you sober in weeks. All you do is either sleep or drink.”

“Get. Out.” Anger is boiling inside her blood. Regina has definitely touched a nerve. “And _be dear_ not to come back.” She knows that Regina is right but admitting it would be a total loss. She is broken enough. Admitting something like this in front of Regina would kill any remains of self-respect. It’s if she still had ones.

 


	2. Hope

**_  
Now_ **

“Mayor, Mills?” Officious voice broke the office silence.

“Yes, Gladys. I am listening,” Regina was trying not to sound disgruntled. Her secretary irritated her to no end but she was diligent and orderly, and what most important – she would delve into every detail and that was essential for the work like this.

“Your 3 pm appointment is here.”   _Crap_ , she thought glancing at clock. It was exactly 3 pm. “May I let him in?”

“Yes, Gladys.” She closed the folder with a bill she was reviewing and shifted in her chair. She was already tired and losing her concentration. She started early this morning spending hours to this bill. In fact she was having second thoughts about agreeing to this job. It was so much easier when she was a mayor for the first time. It was no accidents or emergency situations, no strikes, no scandals, no problems with shoestring budgets. She had things and most important people under her control, it was boring yes, but she managed to find satisfaction in such routine. Things were everything but under her control right now. She was running out of budget constantly, she could pass no bill without an approve of Council, sometimes they would spent hours and hours discussing the same things over and over again and it was extremely tiring and, as she thought, useless but people still had a little trust in her so she had nothing else but comply with such order of things for now. And the moment her visitor entered she knew exactly what she needs to consider more particularly – the list of her appointment.

“Mr. Cassidy,” she tried at least not sound surprised. She moved the bill folder from her planner and saw that indeed, she had an appointment with “Mr. Cassidy” at 3 pm. That was definitely the last time she let Gladys to write her appointments down into her planner, especially the days like this, when she didn’t even had a moment to check them out. „Come in and take a sit, please”. She smiled politely and pointed at the chair across her sit.

“Regina, hi. Thank you.” Neal entered the room and took a sit. He was obviously feeling uneasy.

“I need to admit I was surprised to find out about your appointment.” _Especially because it happened just now._  „So what brought you here?”

“Yes, well... umm... I thought it’s the best chance to talk knowing how busy you are.”

“Right,” she clears her throat. “And to talk about what exactly?”

“Henry, us, in general. I know things didn’t go smoothly lately. But still we manage to maintain this co-parenting thing and I think we are doing very well. I know you may still have doubts about me and my influence on Henry and all this situation with wedding and perhaps you feel like we are taking him away now more than ever and...”

“Neal, it’s...” She tries to say that in fact she doesn’t feel that way, at least not anymore.

“And it’s fine, Regina. I mean it. I think it’s a very natural reaction. And despite all the clashes we had before, I just want you to know that I am totally on your side. We all are on one side – you, me, Emma. We just want what’s best for Henry. So... emm... I was thinking perhaps we could have dinner together?” He doesn’t sound very certain about the last.

“Dinner??” Regina can’t hide the surprise this time.

“Yes, it’s kind of late for lunch, right? Henry is spending night with Snow since Da.. Charming is working late with Emma. We never get a chance to talk when others is around, so... What do you think?”

“It’s... it’s unexpected... I guess. But sounds great. That works fine for me.”

“Excellent! I will pick you up at 8 then. I hope you don’t mind if we are not going out. It’s not like we have wide choice of restaurants here. ” He chuckles. „And Granny’s place would be a way too predictable.”

“So you are going to cook? ”

“Yes and don’t worry. I am not _that_ bad.” He laughs. „Life has taught me some things. Cooking is one of them.”

“That’s... great.” She manages to smile.

“See you at 8 then.”

Regina feels terrified the moment Neal leaves her office. She is sure he doesn’t know about her and Emma, he obviously wouldn’t be that friendly if he did but the thought of spending time with him makes her sick. She would never be worried about something like this before but things are different now. She is trying to do the right things for Henry first of all and for herself too. She is trying to let the past go as much as it’s even possible and to live the present day and she knows if she ruins Henry’s family, the real family he is about to have, he would never forgive her and she would lose him forever. And this thought terrifies her deeply.

* * *

Regina got home around 6.30 pm and tried to call Emma once more. “The number you have dialed, is temporary not available. Please try again later.”

  _Perhaps it’s for the best_ , she murmurs and just leaves a message for Emma to call her as soon she can. It seems she has no other choice as to have dinner with Neal.

* * *

**_8 months ago_ **

She walks straight from her place, cold wind is crawling under her jacket and she shivers. She is not feeling well, today more than ever. She haven’t slept for a few days, her mind doesn’t let her. Burning feeling inside her stomach doesn’t disappear as she clenches her fists and increases her pace. She is almost running now and to be honest last month caused a serious damage to her physical state because she is almost out of breath. Finally reaching white door, she stops and takes a few deep breaths to calm down and only then knocks. The door opens unexpectedly fast.

“I need help.”

* * *

“You do realize it would be better to ask for help somewhere else, right?” The brunette finally sits downs across the table. Emma is fidgeting on her chair, sipping her tea and feeling anxious.

“I know, Regina. But I don’t want to go to my parents. Not now, maybe later.”

“Why?” The answer is quite obvious but she wants to hear.

“You know why. Because I am embarrassed. ”

“But you came here. I always thought it’s easier to come for help to your family rather than…” Regina stops not being able to find a definition of who they are.

“You won’t pamper me or treat me like a child. Besides I can’t trouble Snow now, not in her condition.”

“You already do, she sees and knows everything even if you are trying to hide things. She is not saying anything yet because you forbade her.”

“She judges silently.” Regina chuckles because she knows exactly how good Snow is at judging silently.

“I feel like the biggest disappointment in her entire life.” Emma continues. “No matter how much I try, no matter what I do, I am not who she wants me to see. Especially now.”

“Maybe, but she has no choice as to deal with the fact that you are a grown person who lives her own life. She loves you eben if she is slightly disappointed.” Emma grins.

“What?”

“You are defending Snow.” Regina rolls her eyes.

“I am not defending Snow. I am merely explaining.”

“May I stay here with you? And Henry?” She asks in a rush and the question leaves them both speechless. Regina from surprise and Emma from fear being rejected.”

“For a night? Why would you stay here??” Regina widens her eyes.

“Maybe longer if you let me. It’s nice here.” She smiles sheepishly.

“Nice??”

“Well…” Suddenly Emma feels uncertain and coming here feels like a stupid idea.

“Just say it Emma, I mean it. You already came here, so it must be a reason.”

Emma knew it would be hard to explain. Especially to Regina.

“I just don’t want to stay alone. And I don’t want to go to my parents. I hope that staying here with you and Henry would keep me busy when I am not working.”

“You are going back to work then?” Regina glances at her and then takes a gulp of her own tea.

“I don’t know… Next week? Monday? Please?” She makes her best puppy eyes and looks exactly like Henry when he was five.

Regina is biting her lower lip. She is quite uncertain about what to do. She remembers the last time she came to Emma and it was a disaster. They saw each other since that day of course; they spent time with Henry but never stayed alone. She knows it was very hard for Emma to come and ask for help, she knows that perhaps maybe, only maybe the fact that she will be staying here may help. She understands Emma needs help but not sure if she is the right person who may help. It sounds crazy and either helps Emma or destroys any good relationship they still have.

“Listen, Regina, I understand you are not an AA club. And perhaps this is what I need but right now I don’t have a gut to do it so I am hoping I will be able to deal with it by my own. But I really need someone who can scold me and curse me (not literally!) and to show me the situation as it really is. I apologize for my behavior last time when… well you came and I slapped you. I am really sorry. And for slapping Henry too.” She is fidgeting again. “And I need to stop behaving like this. And… and… I need to stop drinking. I know it, I realize it. I won’t trouble you, I promise. I will try my best, I just… need someone to talk about things. Things that happened and are still happening. When I need it.” She finally paused. She knew it’s a lot to ask but she also knew it’s probably the only thing that can really help and that’s why she came here. She haven’t been drinking for almost 2 days now and it was a huge success for her. But she also haven’t been sleeping since then and almost didn’t eat. Her mind was restless and her body was exhausted. She needed to change something. She hated the apartment she lived in, she hated her lifestyle, her drinking habit, non-ability to go back for work. She tried several times but failed. She saw this pity in David’s eyes and it was even worse than her mother’s disappointment. Somehow she felt Regina and Henry was her only chance not to fall down even more. She just wanted to stop thinking about everything that invaded her mind and finally have some order in her mind and her life in general.

“All right,” Regina finally breaks the silence. And Emma jumps from surprise. “You may stay.”

“Really?? You let me stay here? In your house?” Emma can’t believe it and grins widely.

“I do. Stop grinning! And God forbid you destroy something here. And you won’t leave your things anywhere you like. I can’t stand mess. And if you are going to live in this house you will follow certain rules. I will make a list tomorrow.”

“A list?? You are kidding, right??”

“Only about the list. Not about the rules. Do you understand me?” Regina asks as Emma rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Regina. I understand. I am not five.”

“Why I feel like I am going to regret very soon?” Regina says washing their cups and not seeing Emma’s wide grin. 

* * *

Unexpected warm coming from another body makes Regina to wake up and jump from unexpectedness.

“What the hell are you doing here??” she hisses at sleepy blonde who was comfortably snuggling next to her.

“Dunno… sleeping?” she yawns and closes her eyes again. She didn’t know if it was chamomile tea Regina made her, or clean sheets that besides smelled very nice or feeling of not being alone anymore, but for the first time for a very long time she felt good enough to sleep.

“Don’t play dumb, Miss Swan. What are you doing in my bed?? You were supposed to sleep in a guest room!”

“It’s cold there. It’s much warmer in your room. And…” She doesn’t finish when Regina interrupts her.

“It’s fine there. Go to your room. I mean it. Get out. Please.”

“Get out please? That’s something new.” Emma chuckles. “Let me stay, please. It’s really warmer here. I will behave, I promise. It’s not like you are sleeping naked or something. I mean I wouldn’t mind to see…”

“Shut up!” The brunette exclaims and punches Emma on the right side.

“Ouch! I am kidding, calm down. Everything is decent between us, I swear.” Emma is rubbing her hurt side. “May I stay?”

“Fine.” Regina is tired and doesn’t really mind. She just wants to sleep. She moves to her side of the bad and turns away not face the blonde.

“This pyjamas is really very cozy, you know.” Emma says moving herself closer to Regina. Regina stiffs at first but then relaxes again. It seems it was useless to fight against this woman. She was doing what comes into her mind anyway. “Who would think someone classy like you would have flannel pants and a tank top to sleep in. I am shocked. In a good way.”

“Was keeping them in a case some irritating blonde creature would break into my house in the middle of the night.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. Old Regina is back. I was worried already you were nice the whole night.” Regina growls but doesn’t say a word hoping Emma will just fall asleep.

Minutes are flowing slowly and Regina is almost asleep herself when loud whisper is pulling her out of sleep again.

“Regina?”

 _Oh my dear god, does she ever shut up??_ “What?” One word and it’s full of irritation.

“Thank you for letting me to stay. I mean for agreeing to help. You have no idea how _much_ it means to me right now.”

“I am doing this for Henry. And for the sake of this town. It needs its Sheriff.”

“I know, and still thank you.” They close their eyes once more.

“Wait, do you think I am a good sheriff??” 

“You are pushing you luck, Miss Swan”. Regina can feel the blonde rolling her eyes even in darkness. “Let’s just sleep now. Please.”

“All right, all right. I get it. Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Emma.”

 


End file.
